


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's okay I’m here." </p>
<p>"It's not a dream." </p>
<p>"I'm not dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> wow thank you for coming to read my second fic, i promise its better than the first agh  
> also apologizing for possible ooc if you spot any

He was acting strange, the one day he told you that you didn't have to leave after training. That you could stay for a while longer if you wished. You of course, humbly accepted it. He took a shower, coming out to rest on the couch next to you. He joined you in reading the book in your hands. Your eyes wanted to look up, to see his face, you didn't dare to though, you were lucky enough for him to be this close to you- and not flinging you against the wall.

 

"You can... stay here for the night." He said softly. The words surprised you, he'd never wanted you to stay before, you didn't really think he'd trusted you again, so you wondered why now? What could be happening that out of nowhere the man you tried to eat before, severing the small bond you'd worked up, decided he'd let you stay? You were puzzled, but didn't question it, just a simple nod as you both continued to read. You didn't even ask where you'd be sleeping, as it was obvious as he went back into his room. You read for a while longer since there wasn't much to do, and you didn't want to make too much noise resulting in waking Kaneki up. An hour later, when you were about to go to sleep, you see the half ghoul come out of his room, tired looking and his walking was slightly clumsy. You figure he came out for a glass of water, but surprises you when he lays down next to you, not saying a word in the process. His head is laying on your lap now, and you think about questioning him, but decide against it, you don't want to ruin whatever this is. A good thirty minutes later, and temptation strikes you when you get the sudden thought to run your fingers through his hair, and it gets the better of you. You think he's fallen asleep by this point when your hand moves from the book you're holding, and gently runs through his snow colored hair. _It's soft_ , the thought immediately runs through your head, as you continue stroking it. You thought you heard a sigh from the man, but quickly dispatch the thought when your hand acts without thought once again, travelling down towards his lips, they slowly rubbing them. When you realize what you're doing, you try and retract your hand instantly, but the man you thought was asleep grabs them faster then they leave his lips. He doesn't look at you when he intertwines his fingers with yours, bringing your hands down to his heart, leaving you to feel his heartbeat.

 

"If it speeds up, will you wake me up?"

 

You calmly say yes, and he sighs in content. It's calm, and you don't dare try and move yourself to get more comfortable as you put the book down and try and sleep.

 

It's morning and Kaneki isn't laying there with you when you wake up to a sore neck. You see a note on the small table next to the couch, reading: " _Went to get more coffee._ "

 

You sigh after reading it, trying to not move your neck much as you decide you should probably leave as the door unlocks and he's back. Looking over at the clock you realize you slept more than you usually do, it's 10:32 am, and you don't know what time Kaneki had left. He see's you're still here and surprisingly lets you stay a while, you guess he's letting you stay to train. He sets the coffee down in the kitchen then walking past you, you feel a swift brush of a hand touch yours as he asks you to train again. The feeling of his hand touching yours, though for a moment, leaves you standing there, as if you were blushing in secret. His voice is what brings you out of the small daydream. You quickly go over to the usual training area, and spar for a few hours. A knock on the door signals you to stop training for the day, when Hinami and Banjou walk in to visit for the day. Hinami walks over to you first, giving you a flower crown and a drawing she made for you. You smile at her, thanking her, letting her put the flower crown on you, she giggles saying it compliments you. She moves on to Kaneki, asking him to draw with her. Banjou had brought drawing supplies and Kaneki asked you to join with them. Hours went by as you all laughed at the drawings you created, some lazily drawn, in an attempt to create laughs, others with much effort done and got praised. Soon it was time for them to leave as they packed their stuff, leaving some drawings and taking some, they said their goodbyes. Kaneki stated he was going to take a shower as you laid on the couch to continue reading.

 

After a while passed, you heard him coming out of the bathroom with damp snow colored hair and a nicely toned body. You sat up, trying to pretend to still be reading as you glanced up at it. You guessed he didn't notice as he went to his room, presumably to change and sleep for the night. When he came back out another hour later, he once again laid down, head resting in your lap again. Again, you wanted to question why, but you also let him fall asleep before you decided to carry him back to his room. You didn't want another sore neck, and thanks to training, you didn't really get to relax it either, still feeling its soreness. You carried the sleeping man to his bed, faint moonlight showing through the window. Gently putting him down, covering him with the blankets, you begin to move away, as a hand grabs yours. Violet eyes met with ice gray ones.

 

"Don't leave, please." Mumbled words with a trace of sorrow behind them.

 

You don't question him, and you don't hesitate to slip under the covers next to him. You instinctively wrap your arms around him, bringing him closer to you, and his hand intertwined with yours, once again bringing it closer to his heart for you to feel it. You felt your own heart beating ridiculously fast compared to his, a calm beat. You felt your cheeks get hot, you've never been this close to Kaneki, and to be like this? Cuddling at night, you never would have believed this if someone had told you long ago. You laid there next to him, for what felt like hours, as you were getting closer to sleep, you felt his heart pace faster suddenly, jolting you awake. You figure he's having some sort of bad dream, and you remember him saying to wake him up if this happened. You don't quite want to wake him up yet, you want to see if you can fix this without resorting to waking him, so you pull him closer to yourself, tightly hugging him as best you can, to see if he'll become calmer. It doesn't work, and you can feel him shaking now, and you can hear indistinguishable words from his lips. You turn him to face you, you can see now his lips are quivering, he's still visibly shaking while whispering words. Your eyes are drawn to his lips, and damn if you don't want to kiss them. Mind not thinking again, you move to kiss them, ever so gently as to not wake him up. That seems to have made him worse, as his shaking gets worse, breaths heavy and words escaping his mouth at a much more rapid pace, and a louder decibel. You sit up, grabbing him in an embrace, tightly hugging him while saying his name. You shout his name, and he wakes up with a scream, his hands clutching your shirt, he almost leaves fingernail indents as he calms down a bit. He's shuddering a bit, you guess at whatever dream it was. You swear you could feel hot tears drip down on your shoulder, the shoulder his head was resting on.

 

"What could be that terrifying that makes you have terrible dreams like that?" You state without thinking. You realize it's most likely about the time he was tortured and you're about to take it back before he answers.

“Usually my dreams are about the times I was being tortured, but this time,” he lifted his head from your shoulder, looking him directly in the eyes, ice grays meeting with violets. You saw a certain sadness, maybe fear when you looked back into them.

“This time it was about losing you.”

Your eyes widened, mind not thinking once again, moving your hands up to caress both of his cheeks in them, rubbing circles into them.

“You were..” he choked up slightly, “you gave me one last kiss before you were.. killed in front of me”

 

You were speechless at first, choking on your own words,

 

“No, that was real,”

 

“What- you're right he-” a sudden realization hits him you guess, and your hands bring him in closer for another one, tears that were once fresh now cold, pressed against your cheeks as your lips touched his.

 

Kaneki moved in closer, pressing his body against yours, to get as close to you as possible. To remind him that it wasn't a dream, you reminded him every time you both took a breath. You'd pull apart and then go back into the kiss, whispering words like:

  
  


“It's okay I’m here."

 

"It's not a dream."

 

"I'm not dead."

" _I love you._ ” The last words you felt hot tears against your cheeks again, each kiss getting more and more sloppy until Kaneki couldn't stop crying, maybe full of happiness? Relief that you really were okay, and you were right here next to him?

 

“Promise me you won't ever leave me?”

 

“Of course not-”

 

“Cause I love you too”

 

You gave him one last kiss, then you and Kaneki both lied back down, cuddling closer than before, he turned towards you, whispering words into your ears as you gently stroked his hair before you both fell asleep.

 

He never seemed to have nightmares after that night again, you were always sleeping with him to make sure.


End file.
